Kurt Hummel can SO excite your lady parts
by ThEgIrlthatmarriedPURPLE
Summary: Kurt's sad about getting the role of Officer Krupke so he goes all dominant/bottom on Blaine. Meanwhile Blaine says every manly thing he thinks of Kurt. Kurt riding Blaine. Roleplay as Officer Krupke and Tony. Fill for gkm. warnings:hardcore PORN.


**TITLE:** Kurt Hummel can SO excite your lady parts

**WARNINGS**: spoilers for episode 3x03-3x05, I guess? M for really hardcore porn. Lots of swearing... And maybe just a little out of character for the two...I think.

**AN: So this is another fill for a glee-kink-meme post. **

**The POST/SUMMARY: Kurt's still depressed about being cast as Officer Krupke and still being generally sad from what Artie and Bieste said about him. He's insecure about his being effeminate and whatever. Blaine finds out in one way or another (from an outside source) and after rehearsal or whenever, Blaine convinces Kurt to do a strip tease in his Officer Krupke uniform for him and proceeds to tell Kurt every little manly thing he loves about him. Kurt, feeling empowered, goes all dom on "Tony" **

* * *

><p>Kurt Hummel had always known that he wasn't as inclined in the luck department as everyone else. He sighs, entering the three-digit combination code of his lock and opening his locker. Returning his Economics book, he aligns it right next to his lecture notes before grabbing his physics book and closing his locker. As soon as his locker door slams shut, his attention is shifted to a rather tacky humming that seemed to be getting louder – obviously approaching the counter-tenor.<p>

"Hey there, beautiful!"

The slender brunette rolled his eyes and looked at the shorter teen. "Really, Blaine?" Kurt pointedly glared at his boyfriend, raising a perfectly shaped eyebrow at the boy.

"What?" blaine looks quizzically at Kurt almost animatedly so, complete with his ever charming smile, a slight tilt in his head, and a hint of confusion in his eyes.

Kurt looks at Blaine, silently regarding the pros and cons of confronting his problems to said boyfriend before sighing and shaking his head. "Nevermind, I'm just…in a really bad mood" He says before readjusting his shoulder bag and pulling his physics book closer to his chest. "Look, I gotta get to class. I'll see you in rehearsals, okay?" He smiles lovingly at Blaine before turning on his heels and walking towards his physics class. Kurt his boyfriend would definitely be wondering about him; but in the meantime, if he could avoid talking about it, then Kurt thinks its better to not bring it up, especially because it involves heavily about Blaine. Kurt loves Blaine too much, and he's not about to let the black-haired teen worry about his problems.

* * *

><p>"Ne…Aine…BLAINE!"<p>

Blaine's train of thought is cut short by a certain soprano who's currently waving a few sheets of paper in front of him – seemingly trying to get the tenor's attention. "Y-yeah, wait - what?" Blaine stutters

He sees Rachel place the script she was holding on top of the piano and sits down the stool. She pats the skirt of her dress – straightening an almost invisible fold before turning her attention to Blaine. "Blaine, as much as you and I know that I'm a fabulous and exceptional performer, if I remember correctly we were supposed to be rehearsing **together**."

Blaine flashes Rachel his ever innocent smile before shrugging, "we are rehearsing"

"We **were** until you stopped responding to my Maria lines a while ago" Rachel corrects.

She hears Blaine heave a sigh before he drops his own copy of the script next to Rachel's and looks up to her, eyes filled with what seemed a combination of depression and apologetic at the same time. "I'm sorry Rachel, it's just…Kurt. He's been…off, lately. I don't know, there's obviously something that's bothering him and he's been like that ever since rehearsal started" Blaine's shoulders slump and his eyes dart down towards his fiddling fingers on top of his lap.

Rachel looks at him disbelievingly, her mouth wide open. She stares like that for about a couple more seconds before her lips snaps shuts, she stands up, grabs her script and attacks Blaine with it. "You idiot, idiot, boy!" She punctuates each word with a slap. "Now I completely understand what Kurt meant about you being thick all those time when you guys still weren't together!" She exclaims the last word with a particular hard slap across Blaine's arms.

"Ack! Ow-ow-ow-Rachel! I'm sorry! I'm sorry, please don't hurt me!" Blaine cowers, raising his arms in an attempt to cover his head from the script attack. Once Rachel had calmed down and stopped playing wack-the-blaine-with-papers, Blaine silently - and oh so cautiously – lowers his arms and speaks. "Hey, I'm not that thick! It just so happens that I value my friendship with Kurt too much that time." He replies stubbornly

Rachel shakes her head, "Look, Blaine that's not the problem here. Point is, Kurt's in pain and you – his supposedly hero slash boyfriend – should be there to help him get through this. Yet here you are, without a single clue on what's bothering him. AT ALL"

Blaine squints, an idea forming in his head.

If there was one thing he knew about Rachel Berry that he's learned from Kurt, it's that she was a talker – a really unstoppable blabber-mouth. "You seem to know an awful lot about it. Would you mind telling me – his supposed hero slash boyfriend – about his problems so I may come save the day?" His smile ear-to-ear, looking oh so innocently and really, who could deny such a puppy!

The soprano looks at him for a moment before giving up and sighing. "Fine, but you owe me extra rehearsal time."

'Oh yeah!' Blaine thought before grinning and nodding his head in affirmation

"So you know that Kurt originally wanted the part of Tony, right?" she starts and when she sees Blaine nod again, she continues. "Well, did you also know that he was affected deeply by one of the judges' comments about him?"

Blaine's eyebrows furrowed at this and he tilts his head, silently telling Rachel to go on. Rachel does, "He actually came to me and asked for little performance to show to the judges so he could prove he's – and I quote – manly enough for the part of Tony. And although I admit that I wasn't at the peak of my acting that time, I would like to point out that its hard for me to think of Kurt as a possible love affair especially because-"

"Wait, what do you mean 'not manly enough'?" As much as Blaine wants Rachel to continue blabbing about her talents, he would rather learn more of Kurt's current dilemma.

"Well, I've heard that during the judging he heard Coach Beiste say that he doesn't excite her lady parts and that according to Artie, Kurt was too soft for the part of Tony" Rachel explains.

Then it hit Blaine. Of course – it was announced that Kurt got the role of Officer Krupke a day before the start of rehearsal, exactly right before Kurt started acting funny. Blaine stands, grabs his things and throws them inside his bag. "Hey Rachel, would you mind if I reschedule this practice to the day after tomorrow? I promise I'll work extra hard to memorize my lines by then" He asks, closing his messenger bag and carrying it over his right shoulder.

Rachel regards him for a second then crosses her arms and smiles at Blaine "Fine, but you better fix this, Mr. hero slash boyfriend"

"Of course." Blaine returns her smile with an equally charming one of his before opening the door and leaving

Rachel uncrosses her arms and starts getting ready to leave the rehearsal room. Really, the things she does for those two!

* * *

><p>"Alright, that's a wrap! Thanks you two, I'll see you guys again next week, alright?" Artie called to them through his mic at the middle side of the audience seats.<p>

Both Kurt and Blaine nodded in approval. As of the moment they were the last ones to practice their scene in the auditorium and that means there were only a couple of people left in school. The two silently made their way towards the dressing room.

Blaine follows Kurt inside and closes the door as silently as he could. Lately, Blaine's noticed that Kurt hadn't been as moody as he was a few days ago. He made his way behind his boyfriend then slowly encircled his arms around Kurt's slim waist. Softly humming the tune to P!nk's 'Fucking Perfect', Blaine peppers Kurt's neck with mild pecks then proceeds to nibble on it ever so lightly.

When Kurt stills in Blaine's arms, the short boy stops in his ministrations and stares at his chestnut-haired boyfriend "Kurt?"

His boyfriend breathes out heavily before he wriggles out of Blaine's arms "I'm sorry Blaine, I'm just still a little troubled about things and-"

"About what Coach Beiste and Artie told you during the judging" Blaine states as a matter of fact

Kurt's head slowly turns to looks at him, eyes widening. Oh god, Blaine knew! Kurt's chest hurt and it feels like his heart's about to burst. Blaine's knew all along that Kurt's been acting so selfish and trying to hide it yet Blaine still obviously found it. Kurt suddenly felt his eyes began to water and then he's collapsed to Blaine's arms crying his heart out. "I-I don't understand, Blaine. Am I really that girly? Why am I not good enough for the role of Tony?" He tries to furiously stop the tears streaking down his face because oh my god, crying is SO girly and Kurt Hummel does not want to be a girl, **not ****one ****bit**!

The two slowly lowered themselves down on the ground with Blaine comfortingly rubbing soothing circles on Kurt's back. When Kurt's cries began to lessen, Blaine reaches over the dresser and grabs a tissue box, offering them to his boyfriend in an attempt to calm him down completely. "So what do you wanna do?" Blaine asks, standing as Kurt grabs a tissue and blows his nose on it.

Kurt looks up, Blaine's standing there – amazing as always and oh god just the right person for him.

Kurt takes a few calming breathes before he made up his mind. He wasn't going to let anyone stop him from being the person he wants to be especially now that he has someone as breath-takingly perfect as Blaine by his side. Standing, Kurt wipes the last few drops of tears in his eyes before throwing the tissue in the nearby trashbin beside the dresser and facing his boyfriend.

"I'm going to show them…" Kurt declares, a look of determination painted all over his face "that I can be as manly as everyone else – that I'm not as effeminate as they think I am" Kurt raises his head proudly even if his nose were still a little red from all the crying. He could do this, he was a guy and liking other guys doesn't make him any less man!

Blaine brightens – almost unbelievable fast – at this and places a hand on Kurt's right shoulder. "Great, then I guess we should practice more so we can show them how well you'll play as Officer Krupke. Why don't you meet me at my place this Friday and we'll rehearse the lines and polish your acting?" Blaine says confidently, almost as if he planned this.

Kurt regards the idea for a second but then dismisses it just as soon. "Okay. But I cant go to your place, I need to cook dinner before Dad, Carole and Finn leave for some football game" Kurt says as he packs his things, suddenly feeling a lot better. He was so glad he had Blaine to help him with all these emotional issues. "You can come by before they leave at seven" He adds with a tone of finality. He sees Blaine smile at this, muttering a short "sure" with an accompanied shrug before the two of them made their way out of the dressing room and walk to the parking lot at the back of the school.

* * *

><p>"Last Friday Night, yeah we danced on table tops and we took too many shots, think we kissed but I forgot!" Blaine belts out loudly inside his car, speakers in full blast as he sings to Katy Perry's <strong>TGIF<strong>. It's finally Friday and that means he's completely free the next day, which also leads to alone time with Kurt because his family's out tonight, oh yeah! Blaine grins, he was so gonna get laid tonight. Of course, he did say they were gonna practice but he's pretty sure Kurt's acting skills are almost close to perfect which means they should be able to finish early and thus giving him more time to cough-have-sex-with-his-super-hot-boyfriend-cough.

Blaine smirked, oh yeah he was definitely getting laid tonight, he'd been waiting for this ever since Kurt started acting moody during rehearsals and **please **he was also a teenager which makes him as horny as every other guy out there. So yes, Blaine had this planned down to the last detail and he was excited as hell to get this done.

Pulling over Kurt's house, Blaine turns off the engine and jogs all the way to the Hudmel's front door. He wanted to bring flowers as per his usual visits but he figured not to, just for today. He wanted Kurt to feel better about himself, and that's what's important among anything else – what Kurt's feeling – its Blaine's number one priority above everything. Blaine used the key Kurt lent him the day before so he could come in easily and yes, he already made extra copy of the key just incase because really, Kurt wouldn't mind if he gave him his house key. So stepping in, the sound of Lady Gaga's latest single 'You and I' fills Blaine's ears and he follows the loud booming to the kitchen where he found his boyfriend at the sink.

The said boyfriend is currently swaying his hips all the while rinsing a few dishes, obviously unaware of the shorter teen watching him. When the song finally ended, Blaine reached up to the wall he was leaning onto and knocked thrice, this caused the countertenor to slightly jump on his heels and almost – almost drop the dishes he was drying.

"Oh god! Blaine!" The slender brunette heaves a sigh of relief once he turned and found where the sudden noise came from. "Seriously, couldn't you have at least texted me that you were almost at my house?" He looks pointedly at his boyfriend, wiping his wet hands on his apron and placing them on his waist in an attempt to look displeased.

"I did" Blaine grinned, shrugging as he sat down at one of the stools in the kitchen.

Kurt looks over to him for a second then goes to his ipod dock and checks his iphone for any messages, sure enough – Blaine did sent him one. "Oh. You did"

Blaine laughs at this. "Told ya!"

"Well, since I'm not done yet with all these plates you can go make yourself comfortable in the living room. I'll be there in a few minutes with the script"

So that's how Blaine found himself alone in Kurt's living room, watching a football game in tv which he thinks Finn's so lucky to have gone to but then again, he's a lot luckier if he gets to spend his time with his boyfriend. Speaking of time…Blaine's thoughts delve back to the ones he's been contemplating while he drove on the way to his boyfriend's place. Like he said, he was a teenager boy and that does not exclude him from teenage hormones so yes, he's really horny right now. Well, you coulnt possibly blame him, afterall they've temporarily halted their sex life for a while – ever since kurt go the part of Officer Krupke. Of course, he doesn't want to pressure said boyfriend but really can he actually hold himself in check if he was around someone as gorgeous as Kurt? That's just fucking insane! The thought of Blaine finally getting his hands all over that silky smooth skin made his cock twitch, god he loved that boy so much. He just cant wait to taste those wonderful delicious lips and god, he's getting hard!

"Blaine, I cant find my extra script. I know I placed it somewhere but its not there anymore and I sure hope Finn didn't mess with my things because there will be a lot to pay if he ever-" Kurt suddenly comes in and Blaine's eyes widen, his triangular eyebrows almost felt like they've reached his hairline because holy mother of everything that's alive Kurt's in his Officer Krupke costume. He's in his **freaking** **OFFICER****KRUPKE****COSTUME** and Blaine's already turned on from his daydreams a while ago and now his pants are tight and he suddenly wants nothing more but to run his palms all over that body. And now Kurt's saying something about his costume but he couldn't comprehend because he was too transfixed by everything that is his supermegafoxyawesomehot boyfriend and gah, he just – he loves him so freaking much.

"Blaine? Blai-woah!" Kurt suddenly found himself on top of his boyfriend's lap and his boyfriend's lips all over his neck and ohmyghod theres something hard poking him and he couldn't contain the whimper that escaped his lips when Blaine started massaging his slack-covered thighs all the way up to his ass.

For Kurt, he always believed that sex is something one should enjoy doing with the person they care for – at least, that's what his dad told him. So yes, they've already done the deed a couple of times and maybe Burt's still clueless about this but Kurt had never wanted anyone so much in his entire life and he believed he was ready for it more than anything. He could still remember all those times when he couldn't even utter the word 'sex' or 'fuck' because he would become too red and it just embarrasses him more, but yes he had lost his virginity to Blaine he doesn't regret a thing because truthfully Blaine's the best thing that's ever happened to him and he understands that being each other's first time was truly an incredible opportunity.

Kurt doesn't deny it, he hasn't been 'getting any' in the past few weeks because well, he's not in the mood. But ever since talking to Blaine, he suddenly felt lighter, and he was smiling a lot more and he thinks talking to Blaine was the best decision he's ever made. And now Blaine's saying sweet things to him with his husky voice and Kurt regrets readjusting his Officer Kurpke uniform into a size smaller because it suddenly got too tight.

"Mmng…Kurt, you're so amazing, so perfect, so beautiful…" Blaine whispers to Kurt's ears, simultaneously squeezing Kurt's ass

And that's where Kurt draws the line.

Standing, the slender chestnut-haired teen pushes his boyfriend's torso back to the couch, eyes burning with determination and guess what? That just freaking turns Blaine on even more.

"You know what…?" Kurt seductively mutters, eyes transfixed to Blaine's.

_Oh__boy_…Blaine gulps loudly

"This is exactly the reason why everyone thinks I'm so girly, this is why I cant get Coach Beiste's lady parts 'excited' – because I bottom in this relationship!" Kurt's eyes squints and his lips purses together in concentration

"Kurt, love you know that's not true - " Blaine defenses

Kurt cuts him off with a finger and his signature bitch please face. This automatically shuts Blaine's mouth.

"I'll be back" Kurt says slowly, making his way to the kitchen forcing the younger to wait patiently like good little puppy.

Blaine's suddenly so anxious because what if his plan backfired and he just screwed everything up and he was never getting laid!

Then when the loud instrument of a song came blasting from the kitchen, Blaine's mouth went dry.

It was Rihanna's **S&M**

Blaine thought of a hundred possible ways on how this night was gonna flow but when the tall countertenor entered, all thoughts came flying because holy hell KURT WAS TWIRLING HIS OFFICER BATON and the sway on his hips as he pads all the way to Blaine did not help anything – at all!

"So this is how it's going to work, dear" Kurt traces a finger down Blaine's face and Blaine shivered at the way the words graciously rolled out of Kurt's lips "You will prove how wrong I am about thinking I'm too effeminate and all that…and then you'll get what you want. Do I make myself clear?" Kurt whispers in Blaine's ear in the most seductive way he could which naturally works for his all too willing boyfriend.

Blaine probably broke his neck at how fast he bobbed his head in agreement because he couldn't fucking speak! Why isn't there anything coming out of his mouth – oh yeah, Kurt's hand is currently at his clothe-covered erection. Nuff said

"Answer me Blaine" Kurt squeezed Blaine's hard on and Blaine's eyes shuts at this.

"Y-yes sir!" He groans of pleasure

"Good boy" Kurt stands returns to his previous position of straddling Blaine's lap again before grinding down against the former Dalton student.

Blaine felt heaven when Kurt's ass rubbed against his dick, god that felt amazing and yet it wasn't **freaking **enough.

"Hey Tony, you better start explaining if you want me to… 'release' you"

Blaine's eyes widened at this, release? Release from – holy hell when did Kurt tie him down with his Officer handcuffs? Blaine's hands were now behind his back and the only logical explanation Blaine could think of was either his boyfriend was god or a magician.

"…Well?" ugh! That voice… yup, definitely god. It takes a few seconds of Blaine's fogged up brain to remember what he was supposed to be doing.

"You…Your arms."

"Hmm…what about them, Blaine?" Kurt's now unbuttoning his officer shirt and the sight of Kurt's porcelain chest leaves Blaine breathless

"They…they're really well toned" Blaine says lamely

"You're gonna have to do better than that, you know?" Kurt tsks but proceeds to unbutton Blaine's button-down shirt and pushes it all the way down his wrists behind him.

"Your…shoulders" Blaine groans against Kurt's neck because his pants are so fucking tight and **good****god** he just wants to get out of them

"Continue…" Kurt encourages, fingers ghosting over his officer pants and unbuttoning it.

"They're so…wide and broad" Blaine closes his eyes and bites his lip…god, this was getting harder and harder.

"Very well said" with this, Kurt stands from Blaine's lap and Blaine's eyes snap open because there was a certain something in Kurt's voice that told him to not miss this and thank god he's finally shimmying out of those tight pants of his. Blaine's eyes rake over the taller boy's body, he's resigned to the thought of Kurt as **the** most sexiest Officer Krupke in all of theatre history.

Blaine's jaw dropped. Kurt was wearing red tight boxer-briefs that looks absolutely delicious on him and it left nothing to the imagination, if the bulge in between it was any indication.

"Is there anything else, Tony? I may be an officer but I wont be helping you out much if you don't give me enough…information" Kurt's hands traid down from his nipples, tweaking it a little and ten lowered itself to his erection, massaging it slowly – oh so fucking slowly.

He eyes his boyfriend all the while, a single eyebrow raised – daring him to continue

Blaine's breathing heavily now and he forces his lips to move. "H-height. Definitely of a man's!"

Kurt laughs loudly at this, high-pitched almost menacingly so, before he places his thumbs inside his boxer-briefs and pushes it, letting it fall down his legs.

Blaine licks his lips. Kurt's cock just bobbed out of his boxer-briefs and Blaine thinks he would die if he never gets to taste that. Kurt's cock was a little longer than Blaine's but not thicker. So when Kurt turns around, Blaine wanted nothing more but to go there and twist his body back just to get more time viewing that perfect dick of his boyfriend. But then he was graced with the most awesome ass ever, round and pushed up and simply mouth-watering. Blaine cant decide which he likes more.

The ass Blaine's been drooling about suddenly shifts lower and until it almost reaches the ground. That was the only time Blaine realized that Kurt had gotten something from the ground, something inside his officer Kurpke's pants and – ohfuckyes, Kurt just pulled out a bottle of lube and a condom inside the back of his officer Kurpke's pocket.

"Do not move from there." Kurt warns, head looking over his shoulder at the black-haired tenor.

Bending over the living room table, Kurt made sure his ass is just the right level as Blaine's face before he grabs the bottle of lube, squirts a good amount in his fingers and warms it up a little bit.

"Kurt…" Blaine whines from behind him

The said boy looks over at the shorter boy and silently challenges him to do anything but sit and wait.

Blaine doesn't.

When Kurt decided that the lube had warmed up enough, he reaches under him, over his dick and balls then plunges two at a time in his red puckered hole. He moans, its been so long and he could feel the stretch and he thinks that this would all be worth it at the end when he takes up a much larger, wider, **thing** up his ass.

"Ugh!" Blaine slams his head on the back-rest of the couch behind him. .torture. Kurt Hummel is officially the sadist of the century. Blaine forces himself to look up because he cannot afford to miss the show. And lo and behold, he was just in time; because Kurt just removed his two fingers, and pushed three the same time.

"Nnnghh!" Kurt moans loudly, not caring about anything, well aware that they were the only ones in the house. "Arent you going to continue?" Kurt gasps, looking back at his shoulder to the equally horny boy behind him.

Blaine was shaking, he felt like he was about to burst. God he was still in his pants and he just couldn't fucking take it anymore. He needed to be inside that hole. ASAP. "Legs! Your legs may be long but they're also toned and shaped nothing like a woman's" blaine managed to say in one breathing.

"Perfect"

Blaine hears kurt say before he realizes that Kurt now faced him completely no- not just faced him – he was kneeling in front of him now, condom in hand and releasing him from the confinement of his pants. He breathes a sigh of relief at this and Kurt unrolls the condom on his dick, he couldn't help but snap his upwards.

Kurt stills his movements at this. Looks up at Blaine and there goes his perfectly shaped eyebrow again.

"Sorry! Sorry! Please don't stop!" Blaine shakes his head in apology. He knew, if wanted this to get done with, he would have to follow his boyfriend's every order.

This seemed to have pleased the taller male because he continued his work and grabbed the bottle of lube he left a while ago before pouring a relatively large amount on his cock.

Blaine hissed. Damnitthatwasfuckingcold! Of course he couldn't say it loud, Blaine was a fast-learner after all.

"You've been a very good suspect, Tony. So as the good and kind officer that I am, I'll let you ask for anything. Tell me what you want, and I may give it to you" Kurt says, his hand slowly pumping Blaine's condom-wrapped erection.

"I…I want to fuck you, Kurt. Please let me fuck you" Blaine whines, hips twitching in anticipation.

Kurt hums at this. "But that would mean taking it up and wouldn't that mean being girly?" Kurt tilts his head, looking innocent but they both knew it was an act to tease Blaine even further.

"Y-yeah but you dont take it up like women b-because you don't have what girls have. You're a man and that means you have a penis and you take it up in the ass and that does not make you a woman" Blaine's panting so hard right now, and if he even gets inside Kurt (take note of the if) he was sure he wouldn't last long.

Kurt considers this for a second before positioning himself directly on top of Blaine's dick and kissing his boyfriend straight on the lips. The two engaged in a heated battle of tongues and Blaine decided to let Kurt win this time. He would have more, he was sure of it.

Then when Kurt finally lowers himself down on Blaine's cock, the sudden tightness made Blaine groan out loud and fuck, he hasn't done this in weeks!

Kurt starts bouncing after a full minute. Starting from slow timed thrusts to a rhythmic and desperate one.

"Good…Good. Oh! So…GOOD!" Kurt's panting so hard and his legs started getting sore. When he finally looses the stamina to lift himself, he lets Blaine do the work.

Blaine oh so gladly accepts it – thrusting his hips upward and letting Kurt fall back down on his cock.

"YES! OH-OH-OH, THERE! Blaine, there!" Kurt's reduced to an incoherent mess because Blaine's cooperation led his cock to drive deeper within Kurt and it brushes over his prostate just right.

Blaine grins. 'Found it!' He began to ram that particular spot harder and he knew they were both so close.

"B-Blaine! I-AH-I cant hold back…Gonna…AHHH~!" Kurt cums with a scream, body shaking and then he falling onto Blaine's – undeniably unable to support itself any longer his strength less body bouncing on his boyfriend's cock.

Blaine kept going, fucking Kurt with everything he's got and everything he's been holding for the entire 3 weeks Kurt's been moody.

"KURT! KURT! KUUURT!" Blaine came, he came so hard…so hard he thinks he might've pulled something.

The two laid there for a full five minutes before the tightness around Blaine's oversensitive cock became too much and he asked his boyfriend to help him out.

Kurt did. He got off of his boyfriend and reached for the key in his pants pocket and unshackled him.

Blaine immediately rolled off the condom and threw it somewhere near the trashcan

Once their breathing finally slowed down, the both put on what clothes they could easily reach before letting unconsciousness take over.

* * *

><p>The two woke up an hour after, the need to get clean being the best alarm-clock. They both made their way towards the bathroom. Kurt taking the one near the living room and Blaine taking the one in Kurt's room.<p>

When the two were done, the resumed their place back in the living room, and cleaned it.

"We didn't get to practice…" Kurt states

"what are you talking about, you've been in role all the time. You never even called me by my name a single time."

Kurt turns red at this. Maybe he did went a little overboard on the role playing. Kurt wants to say that no, he actually did call Blaine a couple of times but…oh well.

"And about this Kurt…" Blaine continues. "I think they're really mistaken. I mean, if you were any less man I wouldn't have fallen for you, right?" Blaine's voice is gentle and it just makes Kurt fall for him all over again. "I love you Kurt, and I know for a fact that you're one hundred percent a man and liking other men doesn't make you any less."

Kurt's heart melts at this. God, he couldn't ask for a better boyfriend. "You're right." He smiles "But you know what? I think I don't mind. I don't care if they think Im not as manly as everyone else or that I don't fit a certain role…I think its their fault for not seeing my talent and I think this is just an opportunity for me to grab a better role." Kurt laughs "And it did! Officer Krupke character is really close to Tony's"

Blaine couldn't contain the genuine smile that littered his face. "Kurt Hummel…This" He lightly points to Kurt's heart "this is what makes you a man the most. Your self-confidence, your **courage**, these are the traits that most men don't have and yet you do. I'm surprised not many have seen it"

Kurt giggles at this "That's because I only show it to a few chosen ones" He sighs, lying his head atop Blaine's chest, arms around the shorter man's torso. Everything was perfect and nothing hurts.

Blaine rested his head on top of the chestnut-haired teen.

He grinned inwardly. His plan fucking worked! Not only did he get laid, he also got Kurt to feel better. This just proves that Blaine Anderson is not your ordinary guy, he's a smart fucking hobbit! Hah, take that bulky idiot football player! coughkarofskycough

* * *

><p><strong>So that's it! Mind dropping a review on how it went? :D<strong>


End file.
